


检查（编号十一）

by eaforever10



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaforever10/pseuds/eaforever10
Summary: 医生Elsa × “病人”Anna反向检查play（所以还是妹攻啦）
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	检查（编号十一）

“咔哒。”门锁上的声音让Elsa手头的动作一顿。她警惕地转头看去，却看到了一个意料之外的人。

“嘘……”那个可恶的家伙挂着一脸灿烂的微笑大步走了过来，伸出食指摁在了她的唇上。

Elsa的眼睛瞪圆了看着她，却也咽下了到口的那句“Anna”。她压低了声音，小声问道：“你来这儿做什么？”

“这不是检查一下Elsa有没有听我的话吗？”Anna边说着，一边探手往兜里摸去。Elsa脸色一变，急忙伸手去拦，却已经来不及了。强烈的震动感从那个安静了近一个小时的地方传来，她咬紧下唇压下呻吟，伸出的手下意识抓紧了Anna的手臂。在升腾起的情欲中，她听到Anna用气音笑了一下，接着熟悉的吻落了下来。

Anna单手搂着她，另一只手娴熟地解起白大褂上的扣子，然后又往下探去。 这简直就像剥一颗夹心糖果，Anna想到。她无视了Elsa几乎可以忽略不计的挣扎，轻而易举剥开了这颗最甜的糖的外壳，品尝着那丝滑甜润的内里，接着欣赏着眼前的肌肤泛起羞耻的淡红。

“等等Anna……这是在医院……”Elsa紧紧抓着Anna的手臂，强压着从身体内部燃起的燥意。这里是她每天工作的地方，是她心中一直向往的圣地，更何况在这隔音效果极差的门外，还守着等着进来的病人。即使是上一次在挤满了人的公交里也没有现在这样的羞耻——起码公交里乱糟糟的声音还能起到一点掩护作用。

“从早上出门到现在都没有高潮呢，真的不想要吗？”Anna抬起头，附在她耳边小声说道：“而且，早上垫着的卫生巾已经湿透了吧，Elsa不想换一条吗？”

“嗯……”Elsa犹豫了一下。Anna嘴角绽出一个得意的笑，又急忙压住，接着从另一个兜里掏出了个熟悉的事物来：“不会被发现的，嗯？”

“好吧。”连口枷都带来了，金发碧眼的医生认命地妥协了：“那你快一点，太久了外面的人会起疑的。”

Anna比出一个“OK”。Elsa顺从地抬起头张开口，让Anna把口枷扣好。那颗圆球刚一入口，来不及吞咽的涎水便顺着唇角滴了下来，在衣服上留下了一个小小的圆形。还好白大褂刚刚已经脱了，等会再怎么胡闹也不至于弄脏——Elsa闭上眼睛胡思乱想着，极力把注意力从被分开的双腿上移开。

指套包装袋的声音响起，那手指熟门熟路地戳弄着已经烂熟的软肉，将那颗不安分的震动源往里推去。紧致的软肉死死地绞着入侵的异物，强烈的快感顺着脊椎骨爬了上来，被吊了好几个小时的身体敏感地想蜷缩，却被无情地制止了。接着，那罪魁祸首把她的衣服连同内衣推了上去，得寸进尺得含住了跳出来的嫣红乳尖。

“唔唔……呼……”在双重攻势，Elsa含着口枷艰难地喘息着，无意识地舔弄着圆球。房间里一时只剩下这模糊的喘息与几不可闻的水声，房门外的声音因此显得愈发清晰起来：脚步声、车声、交谈声……她甚至听到有人在外面疑惑道：“这病人进去之后怎么一点声音都没有？”

别说了……她试图将注意力集中在那腿间，可那对话还是魔音一般往她烧得通红的耳朵里钻，无时无刻提醒着她这是医院：“可能去里间检查了吧？”“倒也是，现在的年轻人啊，身上的毛病越来越多了……”

“Elsa？”耳边气音响起，Anna正担心地看着她。她停下了手里的动作，快速摘掉指套，从电脑边抽出一张纸草草擦去满手粘腻的体液，一边抬手去解脑后口枷的扣子，一边凑上来轻柔地吻去了她眼角的泪珠：“不舒服的话……”

“继、继续……”口枷刚一离开，Elsa便忍不住带着哭腔低声哀求，羞耻、自责混杂着欲求不满，让那双清澈的蓝眼睛里盈满了泪水。和自己的亲生妹妹在办公场所做爱，我一定会下地狱的，她绝望地想着。可从早上出门开始，那颗跳蛋便一直刺激着她的身体，每次到了高潮边缘却又戛然而止，徒留躁动的情欲在体内叫嚣。刚刚、刚刚是离高潮最近的一次，眼看着顶峰即将到来，一切却又被中断了，不上不下的身体难受得她甚至听不清Anna说话的声音。仅存的理智让她克制着不要发出太大的声音，她颤声呼唤着妹妹的名字：“Anna……Anna……”

糖化了，Anna想着。汗水从白金色的发丝间滚落，混着泪水，加上身下那仍在兢兢业业工作的跳蛋，她几乎湿透了。可这一点也不显得狼狈，反而有种精致易碎的脆弱感，让人想要保护，却更让激起了施虐欲与占有欲。想让她语不成调地哭泣，想看她浑身颤抖地高潮，想蹂躏她每一寸的肌肤，让那洁白美玉染上暴虐的红痕，更想让那双天空一样的冰蓝眼眸里永远只看着自己。她一边取出新的指套，指尖娴熟地挑弄着情欲，一边舔吻着那小巧莹润的耳垂，嘴里却泛起怎么也压不下去的苦涩：“Elsa……”

“嗯！”身体很快地重新快乐起来了，令人目眩的快感如电流一般在体内游走。Elsa抓着妹妹肩膀的指尖用力地发白，些许呻吟却还是从几乎咬出了血的唇角漏了出来。

门外的人立刻捕捉到了这声音：“你看看，我就说去的里间检查吧？瞧这叫唤的，估计毛病大了！”“十有八九又是个腰出问题的，久坐问题太严重了……”

“噗！”Anna忍不住哼笑一声，显然也听到了这谈话。Elsa感觉自己的脸几乎要烧起来了：“口枷……呃啊……”

“怕什么，我们只不过在做检查，嗯？”Anna的指尖故意在那最敏感的区域戳弄，同时把开关调到了最大，却还是快速起身吻住了几乎要被咬破的唇，将所有呻吟喘息与口是心非的求饶堵了回去。

肩膀上的力度猛地加重，修剪整齐的指甲几乎按进了肉里。Elsa柔软的身体在她怀里猛地绷直，接着委顿在了宽大的扶手椅上。Anna仍与几乎软成了一滩水的姐姐拥吻，指尖安抚着刚刚绞紧的软肉，却没有取出已经关闭的跳蛋。

高潮后的身体疲软地几乎抬不起手，Elsa微抬着头承受着这个满腔爱意的吻，手虚搭在安娜的肩膀上，将自己放松地窝进了Anna怀里。如果这段时间能再久一点就好了，Elsa一边想着，一边打起精神推开身上这只粘人的大狗。

Anna有些不开心地撇了撇嘴，却也知道不能再拖下去了。她抽出被紧紧含着的手指，嫩红色的软肉依依不舍地纠缠着，却只能徒劳地吐出一小口花液。Elsa的身体微不可察地颤抖了一下，Anna下意识想调笑两句，却被姐姐严肃的目光逼退了。

好吧，她总是穿上衣服就翻脸不认人——等等，这回还没穿呢！想到这，Anna的目光下意识往那尚且赤裸着的娇躯扫了过去。

“Anna！“正在穿衣服的医生敏锐地注意到了这目光，情潮刚褪的脸上忍不住泛了红，不由羞恼地低声轻斥。Anna讪讪一笑，低头打开房间角落的水龙头认认真真洗起手来。

Elsa熟练地穿好衣服，宽大的白大褂掩盖住了衣服上濡湿的痕迹。她看起来又是那个一本正经的医生了，Anna想。她甩干了手上的水珠，仍带水汽的手轻轻摁在了Elsa肩膀上：“这只是抽查，晚上的检查继续，嗯？“

“……嗯。“Elsa不情不愿地应道。现在看起来不像了，Anna满意地推开了门走了出去。门外的下一位患者匆匆走了进去，刚刚发生的一切无人知晓，姐妹乱伦的秘密仍被深深掩盖着。

**Author's Note:**

> 会有后续，听诊器+电话play，不过要到八月了。听诊器我的执念啊，就这样砍掉我不甘心TUT


End file.
